iTWINS2
by Awkward Purple Turtle
Summary: Last time Melanie was in town she went on a date with Freddie. Now, one year later, she's back, looking to continue where she left off unless...
1. i GET A DATE

Carly looked up from the laptop over at the bean bags. "I can't believe you two are sisters." Sam held a bowl of meatballs, her mouth smeared with sauce. Melanie was checking her makeup.

"Me too," the Pucketts replied in unison. Melanie giggled. Sam watched her and scowled. Melanie had just flown in for spring break and Sam was miserable.

"Shut up Melanie."

"Sorry."

"So Mels. Any plans for the week?" Carly asked as she settled on a bean bag across from the twins.

"No I just thought I'll hang out with you guys. I can't wait to see Freddie though."

Carly smiled. "Freddie?"

"What do you want with that dishrag?" Sam added, looking irritated at her sister's comment.

Melanie wore the sweetest smile and stared of in space. "I had such a wonderful time with him when I was last here." She took a deep breath and exhaled as she remembered her date with Freddie. "He's a good dancer, he's got really gentle but strong hands and I love those soft pink lips of his."

"I still can't believe you made out with that dork!"

Carly smirked at her friend's outburst.

"One thing has me confused though. I've been thinking about it for the past year. After I kissed him, he was in shock and said _'We swore we wouldn't do that again.'_, but that was the first time I kissed him. So…"

Sam and Carly's eyes were wide open. They stared at each other, saying nothing.

Melanie, seeing their reaction questioned, "What are you guys not telling me?"

Silence.

"Sam, did you and Freddie kiss?" She looked at her sister.

Sam started whistling and staring at the ceiling, "Hey Carls, you should probably tell Melanie about how Gibby managed to get that barbeque butt stain on your ceiling."

"Well Mels, it all started when Freddie dared Gibby to soak Sam with barbeque sauce before-"

Melanie cut Carly short. "What are you guys not telling me? Did you and Freddie kiss? Please tell me!"

"Pfft! No! Why would I even want to kiss that nub?"

"So you didn't kiss him?"

"Nope."

"So why would he make that comment?"

"I don't know what goes on in that tech brain of his."

"YES, SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED!" Carly shouted.

Melanie was taken by surprise at the outburst. Sam glared at her friend.

"Carly how could you? Damn it Carls, you could never keep a secret." Sam's eyes dropped to look at the floor as her cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry! But I can't lie to your sister and I've been wanting to tell someone or even speak about it but I couldn't. None of you guys ever mention it and if I do bring it up you two get all crazy!" Carly replied in disgust.

A smile crept unto Melanie's lips. She directed her gaze to her sister. It wasn't everyday she got one up on Sam. "So Sam did you like it?"

"Uh?" Sam looked at her twin with a blank expression.

"Did you like it?"

"It made me feel to vomit."

"Oh." Melanie replied. "So I guess that you wouldn't mind if I ask him out then."

"Feel free to date the dork. You don't need my permission." She continued eating her meatballs.

"Are you sure?"

The door to the studio swung open. "Sure about what?" asked the tech producer.

"None of your business dipthong!"

"Hi Freddie, long time no see," said Melanie in a sweet voice and a charming smile.

Freddie mouth dropped when he saw the twins. He pointed at them saying, "How… but you…sister…you and her… I…" (THUD). He fainted.

"Freddie!" both Melanie and Carly exclaimed as they ran to his side. He was out cold. They tried to wake him up but were unsuccessful. Sam set her bowl of meatballs down, slowly got up and walked over to them.

"Watch and learn ladies." Sam stuck her finger in her mouth then wiggled it in his ear. Freddie shot up, still in a daze. Carly and Melanie looked on in awe and Sam walked away with a smug look on her face. She really knew how to get to Freddie.

"I can't believe it… twins!" said Freddie who was still sitting on the floor but now mumbling to himself.

"Well nub, we did try to tell you."

"Yeah I guess," Freddie replied rolling his eyes as her rubbed his head where it hit the floor. He turned to face Melanie and smiled, "Hi. Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Freddie." He extended a hand to her.

Melanie giggled. She played along, "Hi Freddie, I'm Melanie." She giggled some more.

Sam looked on at what was going on. Her face turned red as the two continued speaking. She didn't pay attention to what they were saying but the fact that they were talking just pissed her off. Why was she feeling like this? Sure the nub and her shared their first kiss but that was all. Wasn't it? She knew that he kissed Melanie last year and was peeved about it. That resentment was surfacing again. Why was she feeling like this? Why?

Sam snapped out of her inner battle when she heard, "So Freddie, you wanna go out tomorrow?"

Freddie had a goofy smile. "Sure."

"Cool."

"I better get some ice from the freezer, my head still hurts from when I fainted."

"I'll go with you." Freddie finally got up from the floor and he and Melanie headed downstairs.

"Sam, are you okay?" She looked away from the doorway where the couple disappeared to her friend.

"What do you mean Carls? Of course I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are your hands gripping into the bean bag and your face all red."

Sam relaxed her grip on the bags, "Because if they get together, and get married, I'll be related to that nub job. Can you imagine being related to both Melanie and Fredwierd? Uh, I think I'm gonna be sick." She stuck out her tongue to emphasize being sick.

"I think they look cute together."

"Whatever Shay, I'm outta here." She got up from her seat and proceeded downstairs. As she headed for the front door, she glanced over at the kitchen. Melanie was holding and ice pack to Freddie's head and he was all smiley.

"Uh. Get a room," she called out as she walked out the door, but they were lost in their own world.


	2. MELANIE

Next Day.

Freddie paced his living room nervously awaiting the arrival of Melanie. This time it wasn't 'Mythical Melanie' who he thought was Sam, but it was actually Melanie, Sam's sister. A twin sister to be exact. She looked like Sam but acted completely different. No insults, no punches no death stares. The butterflies grew in his stomach. She had called earlier with a change of plans. He was supposed to pick her up but she told him she would meet him at home instead. She should be there in five minutes.

_Knock, knock._

Freddie opened the door to reveal the beautiful blonde. She had on a pale blue spaghetti strap blouse, dark blue skinny jeans and black cowboy boots. She had her hair up in a pony tail with a few strays falling at the side of the face. Freddie stood there speechless for a moment just staring until he quickly caught himself. "Hey! You look beautiful Sa- I mean Melanie!" Freddie's cheek turned red with embarrassment.

Melanie smirked as her cheeks turned red and replied, "Thanks Freddie, ready to go?"

"Yup. Let me just grab the keys." He took the keys to his mother's SUV and accompanied his date to the elevator.

"Where are we heading?'

"I figure we could get some lunch ate the Cheesecake Warehouse then hang out at the mall. What does Sam have planed for today… I mean and Carly… what do they have planed?" Freddie ended nervously hoping Melanie did not notice. Here he was going out with a beautiful girl and all he could think about was her obnoxious sister.

"That sounds like a plan. I think the both of them were going to the Groovie Smoothie then Carly planned to drag Sam to some art expo at the park."

Freddie chuckled at the thought of Sam in the middle of an art exhibit wanting to yank Carly's head off for dragging her there. Melanie looked a Freddie, "What's so funny?"

"Sam in an art exhibit."

Melanie chuckled also. "Yeah."

They spoke of random stuff on the way to the restaurant, Freddie mainly asking about life growing up with Sam, and Melanie asking about his plans for the future and iCarly.

They pulled up to their destination and entered. They were led to their table, where Freddie pulled the chair for Melanie before sitting. The waiter left them with menus then returned for the order. Freddie ordered the chicken while to his surprise, Melanie asked for the bone-in rib eye.

"You know, that's what Sam usually gets when we come here." He took up his glass of water.

"Really? Well she does love her meat! I must admit, I'm a bit of a meat freak also though not as bad as her. After all, I am a Puckett!" She paused, grabbed a breadstick then looked at Freddie before continuing, "So when you say you come here with Sam, is it like as friends or like a date or…"

Freddie choked on his water at her statement. "What? No. I never dated Sam!"

"So you two are just friends?"

"Um… yeah. I consider her my best friend, better that even Carly. Don't tell her I said that…she'll kill me."

"No problem, I know how Sammy gets sometimes. One time she mailed my puppy to Mexico just so that she can get a cat."

"She mailed my phone to Cambodia just for fun." Melanie laughed and was soon joined in by Freddie.

"She really is something."

"She surely is…" Freddie replied dreamily, as he stared off into the distance.

Melanie noticed his reaction and smirked. "Hey Freddie? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"I want you to be honest, okay."

"Okay."

"Do you like my sister?"

Freddie looked nervous as heart started to race. He looked around frantically. "Um… uh… hey look. It's our food!"

She turned to see their waiter bringing them their food. After he had moved away, she asked again, "Do you like my sister?"

"Do you want to try a piece of the chicken it is really good," he replied before starting into his food.

"I don't want chicken. I asked you a question."

Freddie continued looking into his plate, chewing a mouthful of food.

"I know you two kissed," she added, while staring at the tech-producer.

He almost choked on his food and started to cough. He drank a sip of water before talking, "What did you say?"

"I said that I know that the two of you kissed. Carly told me."

"Damn that Carly! She can never keep a secret."

Melanie giggled. "Sam said the same thing."

"Wait Sam knows that you know? This can't be good."

"It doesn't matter. Now answer me my question."

"What question?" Freddie replied, playing dumb.

"Do you like my sister?"

"No."

"Oh." Melanie looked disappointed. She looked down and started to play around with the food in her plate.

Freddie saw her reaction and decided he best tell her the truth. He's been wanting to do so for the longest time but had no one to talk too. Maybe she can advise him, after all she did grow up with the demon. He took a bite of his food, "I wub uh."

Melanie frowned at looked at him. "What did you say?"

Freddie swallowed his food and mumbled, "I said I love her."

"Really?" Her face beamed, turning red with excitement. She wore a huge grin on her face as the smile extended from ear to ear. She started talking rapidly, "How and how long? What do you like about her? Do you want to tell her?"

"Whoa! Slow down! I can't remember when exactly I fell in love with her. It was definitely before we first kissed." Freddie smiled as her remember their kiss. "It probably started before I even dated Carly. I can't tell. It's been so long. But I do know that I go crazy if she doesn't insult me. I do anything to get her all riled up just so that I can get her attention. The fact that she beats me up is an added bonus. At those moments I am so close to her I can smell the apple blossom shampoo in her hair and the peppermint on her breath and I know if she gets any closer I wouldn't be able resist tasting her cherry lips gloss. After our kiss, I couldn't get the memory of those cherry flavored lips out of my mind. I'll do anything to taste them again. And when she stares at me, I can't resist her baby blues. My heart races and I melt. I love how her curls fall against her face and the happy noises she makes when she nibbles on any pork product. Geez, I think I'm whipped…"

Melanie stared in awe as Freddie confessed his love for Sam. She was close to tears of joy as she saw the purity of his love. "So you gonna tell her?"

"I want to but I know she hates me. I can't take rejection from her. It'll hurt too much." Freddie looked glum.

Melanie tried to cheer him up. "I don't think she hates you and I think you should tell her." Freddie was about to speak when she interrupted him, "You will never know until you try."

"I don't know."

"At least think about it."

"Sure."

They finished off their meal with Freddie talking about special memories that he had about Sam and Melanie finally convincing him to tell Sam his feelings when next he sees her.

"Thanks Mels. And sorry," he told her as they left the restaurant.

"Sorry? For what?"

"The only reason I came out with you was to try to make your sister jealous."

Melanie smirked. "Don't worry. It's all good. So we still going to the mall?"

"Yup. I did promise."

"Cool. You think we have time for a movie?"

Freddie glanced at his watch, "I think we can just make it for the two o clock movie. Your choice. No chick flick."

Melanie giggled. Freddie pulled out of the car park and headed for the mall. On arrival they both hurried and started running to the theatre. As they rounded the corner just before the theatre they came face to face with a couple of girls. All four of them stopped dead in their tracks with their eyes wide open. Freddie did a double take as her watched the girls in front of him and the one at the side. At his side stood Melanie and in front was Carly and… Melanie?

Carly shouted at the Melanie at Freddie's side, "SAM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Freddie heart started racing as he spun to look at the twin that was at his side. The one who he had lunch with. The one who he spilled his entire guts and inner feeling to. The one who was now looking down at her feet while he stared at her. "Sam?" he asked quietly.

She forced herself to look at him and smile, "Surprise?" she whimpered.

Freddie was dumb struck. He couldn't believe the change in events.

Carly spoke up, "What's going on here? Freddie I thought you were feeling and couldn't go out with Melanie and Sam I thought you said you were staying home to sleep?"

"Are those my clothes?" the real Melanie asked.

Sam looked at her sister and glared, "So what? I needed something to wear and besides I got hungry so I got the nub to buy me food," she retorted becoming very defensive.

Freddie was still staring at her. "But you told me you were Mela-"

Freddie was suddenly on the ground, unable to continue what he was saying. Sam had just knocked him out with a right hook and ran off.

Both Carly and Melanie rushed to Freddie's aid. After about five minutes he was awake, but still groggy. "What happened? Why does my jaw hurt?"

"Sam punched you out." Carly explained.

"It hurts."

"Serves you right for cancelling with Melanie and going out with Sam instead."

"I didn't cancel anything."

"Yes you did," said Melanie, "You left a message with Sam that you were feeling sick and that didn't want you going anywhere."

"I swear I didn't call Sam. I got a text from you saying that you would meet me at my apartment. Next thing I know its Sam at my side and not you. She told me she was you!"

"Oh, well that explains a lot," commented Carly.

Freddie slapped his forehead as he suddenly realized something. "Oh man!"

"Freddie what happened?"

"I told her stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Carly asked

"Private stuff."

"Well? Tell us!" Melanie demanded in a tone much similar to her sister's when she wanted something.

Freddie took a deep breath, "Well I thought I was with you Melanie and we started talking and I told her I love her."

"Wait, you love Melanie?"

"NO! I love Sam! I thought I was telling Melanie that I love Sam."

"YOU LOVE SAM?" they shouted in unison.

"Yup."

"Why? How? When?" Carly asked.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I find her." He got up leaving the two girls with their mouths open, looking at each other.


	3. SAM

Later That Day

Freddie was still searching everywhere frantically. She was not at the Groovie Smoothie, nor the park, not even on their fire escape. He had Carly and Melanie helping him search but they too were unsuccessful. He got a thought. The roof! He quickly ran to the fire escape and climbed to the top, but alas, no Sam.

As he made his way back down the rain started falling lightly. Good old Seattle weather. He felt his phone vibrate. A text from Melanie

_Found her. At home._

He scrambles the rest of the way down and ran to the Puckett's residence.

He banged on the door. "SAM!"

He heard a response from the other side of the door, "Sam is not here right now. Please leave a message and check back later."

"Sam let me in or come out!"

"No!" Freddie then heard a scramble behind the door and voices shouting. "Leave me alone Melanie, I don't want to see him."

"Yes you are going to see him and talk!"

"No."

"Come here!"

"No. Let go of me!"

"You are going outside now… stop biting me! Oww!"

"Put me down you skunkbag! When did you get so strong?... Melanie. Put me down! I don't want to see that nub."

"We are twins! I am just as strong as you are! And you are going to see him!"

Freddie stood in the rain, soaked to the bone totally amazed at the exchange going on inside. Suddenly the door burst open. Freddie saw a struggling Sam being carried on the shoulder of her sister. "These two are more similar that they thought," Freddie thought to himself.

Melanie threw her sister in the mud and ran inside. "Good luck Freddie," she shouted from inside.

"AHHH! Melanie! I'm getting wet!" She looked at Freddie and started to glare. "You! I'm not speaking to you!" She got up from the ground, ran to the door and started banging, "Let me in!"

Freddie looked at her rapping on the door. "Why did you do it Sam?"

She stopped but did not turn to face him. "I was hungry and wanted food."

"Liar. Why did you do it Sam?" He approached her, but stopped a couple paces away.

"To mess with your head you dork." She continued facing the door.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liar. Why did you-"

She grabbed his hand, turned to face him and flipped him over unto the ground. He lay there stunned. The straddled him as she sat on his abdomen. Their eyes locked. "I couldn't stand the thought of you going out with her," she said calmly.

"And?"

"When you started to tell me all of your feelings I realized you feel the same way that that I do."

"And."

"I love you, nub."

"I love you too, Princess Puckett." He raised his head and puckered. She leaned in. when they were inches apart she pulled away and punched his arm.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"Kissing my sister last year."

"But I thought it was you!" Freddie claimed in his defense.

"Don't try to butter me up, you still kissed my sister!" She punched him again.

"Oww! Stop doing that!"

"That was for taking so long to tell me how you feel."

"Sorry but I was-" She slapped his forehead. "Oww!"

"That was for dating Carly and this," she slapped this cheek, "is for going on a date with Melanie."

"Okay! Sorry! Enough with the hitting! Can I kiss you know?"

She folded her arms while still straddling his stomach. "I'll think about it," she huffed.

"You know, I think you are absolutely gorgeous when you're pissed off."

"Don't patronize me dork."

"I _will_ kiss you."

"I wanna see you try," she challenged with a wry smile.

Freddie was now fed up lying in the grass in the pouring rain. He over powered her, flipped her on her back and pinned her to the ground. Her eyes bulged open in shock. He leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips. As he pulled away, she followed his lips attempting to extend the kiss. "Sorry for kissing your sister," another peck, "sorry for taking so long to tell you how I feel," another peck, "sorry for dating Carly," another peck, "and sorry for going on a date with Melanie."

"That's better. Apology accepted."

Once again Freddie leaned in and they shared a long deep kiss in the pouring rain.


End file.
